


VF Ground for new relations

by Cyranova



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: BDSM Scene, D/s, F/F, Power Play, Waterboarding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyranova/pseuds/Cyranova
Summary: N.B. English version will be up soon!Bonjour! Nouvelle dans la fanfiction, j'écris mes histoires en français et en anglais, soyez indulgents ;) tout commentaires constructifs sont appréciés! Cette première histoire se passe le soir de la S2 Ep1 alors que Ferguson apparaît dans l'histoire pour la première fois. J'essaie de garder une bonne ligne directrice dans l'histoire qui n'influencerait pas les épisodes à suivres, mais bien qui nous aideraient à comprendre certains comportements.En espérant que vous apprécierez!Cyranova





	VF Ground for new relations

La nuit était tombée sur la prison de Wentworth. Les pleurs incessants et habituels des cellules de confinement résonnaient dans la pénombre dont la seule lumière provenait des lumières d'urgence; seule lueur d'espoir dans ces corridors lugubres. Assise à son bureau, chaque chose à sa place pour calmer l'anxiété inutile du désordre, Joan Ferguson regarde sur son ordinateur, par réflexe, les caméras de surveillance pour épier les moindres faits et gestes de ses agents correctionnels... et d'une plus particulièrement qui s'affaire telle une abeille à ses tâches de fin de journée; Vera Bennett. Elle tourne son regard vers la pile de fiches interminables des détenues contenues dans des filières beiges. Elle prit la pile de documents et se mit à chercher. Arrivée sur celui de Franchesca (Franky) Doyle elle appose une note autocollante "Top Dog"... pour le moment. Ferguson avait parlé à Franky plus tôt dans la journée à propos de la drogue qu'elle fait parvenir dans la buanderie. Lui proposant un accord pour arrêter la contrebande dans la prison. Si ferguson allait chercher Franky comme alliée, La prison pouvait être bien gérée en un tournemain. Mais, l'offre ayant été déclinée - Franky n'est pas une de ces filles faciles - Ferguson savait qu'elle devait y aller plus fort pour la mettre dans sa poche. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire et la gouverneure avait justement gardé Vera, sa députée gouverneure, plus tard ce soir pour son plan. Cette pauvre âme qui ne cherchait qu'à être aimée et faire tout ce qu'on lui demandait sans broncher et à la lettre.

"Sierra 3 à Sierra 2"?

Une petite voix couina dans le walkie talkie.

"Je vous écoute Sierra 3.  
-Je suis en chemin pour aller la chercher gouverneure.  
-Bien. Vous savez où me rejoindre après".

Ferguson se leva, s'assurant que son uniforme surmonté de petites couronnes brodées sur les épaulettes soit impeccable, lissant ses pantalons à coupe droite d'une quelconque poussière qui aurait pu faire défaut à son accoutrement sans faille. Elle se rendit à un coffre fort fixé au mur et ouvrit la porte d'un gris métallique. Ce dernier contenait quatre cellulaires parfaitement positionnés ayant chacun d'entre eux un contact important si jamais un travail d'envergure venait à être effectué. On y trouvait aussi des gants en cuir noir qu'elle prit par l'encolure. Elle les plia en deux et les glissa dans la poche de son veston. Elle referma la porte de métal puis jeta un coup d’œil de gauche à droite pour s'assurer que tout soit en ordre pour la sortie de son antre. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé, la tête haute jusqu'à la porte. 

Alors que Ferguson se préparait, sa députée gouverneure se rendait au bloc H. Les lumières venant de la cour extérieur transperçaient les vitres d'un orange tamisé donnant l'allure d'une prison abandonnée. Vera fit glisser la porte à barreaux et se rendit à la cellule de Doyle.

"What the fuck?!  
-Suis-moi.  
-C'est le milieu de la nuit!  
-Je ne répèterai pas deux fois".

Vera aimait montrer sa supériorité, souvent mise à l'épreuve par sa mère malade, clouée à son lit, qui malgré tout avait tous les pouvoirs sur sa fille et dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion elle lui coupait les ailes. La députée gouverneure Bennett préférait montrer de la rigueur face aux détenues sachant très bien que sa petitesse ne pourrait tenir contre Franky (ou quelconque autre détenue à bien y penser). 

"Ok ok..."

Franky poussa un soupir et se leva. Elle frotta ses yeux pour se réveiller un peu et assimiler tout ce qui se passait. 

"Où allons-nous Mlle Bennett? Vous me sortez pour une petite marche de minuit?  
-Restez calme et cessze de parler Mlle Doyle".

Intérieurement, Vera tremblait. Du haut de ses 5'3", pèsant probablement 110livres toute mouillée, il lui fallait bien trouver un moyen de se faire respecter par les détenues. Un uniforme n'est qu'une couverture. Sa ceinture utilitaire pouvait bien être ancrée sur ses hanches de femme n'ayant pas eu la chance de développer des courbes que sa réponse à quelque menace physique que ce soit ne serait pas aussi rapide. C'était une femme de logique, d'attention sur les moindres détails subtiles. Elle pouvait sentir un plan qui allait lui faire perdre de la crédibilité à cent miles à l'heure. Mais elle ne savait dire non. Encore moins à la gouverneure. Femme imposante avec un charisme obscure de ceux qui nous laisse désarmé de mot et de geste. Se faire demander une telle chose à une telle heure avec une détenue... Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'on lui demanderait une chose pareil. C'était une première et elle souhaitait prouver à la gouverneure - surtout à elle-même - qu'elle était digne de confiance et qu'elle saurait faire régner la loi, elle aussi, sur l'établissement.

Alors que Vera Bennett et Franky Doyle se mirent à marcher, Vera souhaitait fortement que tout se passe pour le mieux. Un accident pouvait survenir à tout moment. L'adrénaline montait jusque dans la tête de la femme frêle, son coeur trombait dans ses oreilles et ajoutait une touche d'anxiété et de malaise à la situation. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose: en finir au plus vite et retourner chez elle s'occuper de sa mère - rien de consolant là dedans - pour finir par aller se coucher et laisser demain arriver avec l'espoir que, demain sera une meilleure journée.

Elles empruntèrent une cage d'escalier où les prisonnières n'avaient aucun accès. Doyle était encore en pyjama; des pantalons en cotton noirs et une camisole blanche. Elle frotta une fois de plus ses yeux tout en constatant la petitesse de Bennett. Elle retint un rire, mais ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin. Il aurait été trop facile d'user d'un peu de robustesse pour la plaquer au mur, lui murmurer des phrases indécentes qui l'aurait fait rougir, frémir, rendue mal à l'aise. Tout cela dans le but de lui éloigner l'idée d'appeler du renfort sur son CB alors que les mains baladeuses de Franky glissent lentement vers les cartes magnétiques pouvant ouvrir toutes les portes... mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle devait être libérée dans plus ou moins un an et le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.

La députée gouverneure savait qu'elles seraient bientôt rendues au point de rencontre. De ses petites jambes, elle accéléra le pas et Franky, la suivit tranquillement. Elles se trouvèrent toutes deux devant une grande porte de métal lourde comme celles que l'on retrouve dans les sous-marins ou les bunkers. Vera prit une grande inspiration pour rassembler tout le courage qu'elle pouvait trouver et frappa à la porte. Ses coups n'étaient pas des plus puissants, mais quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de l'autre côté. Un grincement d'enfer se fit entendre alors que Ferguson ouvrit la porte. 

Puissante.

Une femme de 6'1" se tenait devant elles. Son imposante stature jettait une ombre sur les deux nouvelles arrivées alors qu'une voix calme et posée, presque froide se fit entendre:

"Entrez Mlle Doyle".

Le visage de la gouverneure ne montrait aucune émotion et d'un air déconnecté elle suivit Doyle du regard alors qu'elle entra dans la pièce. 

"Ce sera tout pour ce soir Mlle Bennett". Dit-elle de son ton autoritaire. Elle regarda Vera de ses yeux sans fond, fixés trop longtemps on ne pouvait que s'y perdre. 

"Pourquoi suis-je ici"? La voix venait du fond alors que Franky observait d'un air questionneur la pièce dans laquelle on venait de la faire entrer.

"Vous le saurez bien assez vite Mlle Doyle.  
\- Vous faites faire le travail pas d'autres Ferguson?" Le ton irrespectueux emprunté par Franky fit spasmer la bouche de la gouverneure. Elle se tourna rapidement vers Franky et d'un ton sec répondit:  
"C'est gouverneure, pour vous Mlle Doyle".

Ferguson, tenant encore la porte de sa main gauche, serra son poing avec sa droite. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se tournant une fois de plus vers Vera, elle lui dit:

"Peut-être.... aimeriez-vous rester des nôtres Mlle Benett..." Un semblant de sourire machiavélique se dessina avec la comisure de sa bouche.  
"M-m-m-moi Gouverneure? J-Je présume que je peux r-rester encore un peu... Si c'est ce que vous s-souhaitez.  
-Parfait alors. Entrez et restez près de la porte". Le sourire de Ferguson s'effaça pour laisser une fois de plus place au visage sans émotion.

"Oui gouverneure".

Vera, le regard fuyant, entra dans la pièce en se mordillant les lèvres. Les questions fusaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas dire non! Elle s'en voulait d'y être entré même si rien n'avait encore été fait. Tel un petit soldat, elle prit position près de la porte, les mains derrière le dos. Un pauvre petit soldat de bois pouvant être victime d'une combustion instantané si son regard croisait celui brûlant de Ferguson.

Franky railla, mais personne n'en fit rien. Elle savait que le but de cette sortie nocturne n'était pas un focus sur la relation Dominante/soumise de Ferguson et Bennett; Ferguson cherchait à la voir elle. Doyle dissimula son inquiétude par son air nonchalant.

Ferguson ferma la lourde porte dans un bruit sourd. La pièce semblait fermée hermétiquement. Une vague de claustrophobie s'empara un bref instant de Vera. Elle ravala son haut le coeur et le reste de salive qui avait peine à passer.

"Et puis"? Franky devenait impatiente. Elle ne savait quelle posture adopter dans la sombre pièce qui ne contenait qu'une seule lumière pointant le sol et une chaise tel une salle d'interrogatoire montée de toute pièce.

"Assoyez-vous Mlle Doyle"

Franky se déplaça vers la chaise et s'y laissa glisser. sa jambe gauche repliée vers la chaise et la droite étendue de tout son long, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle regarda la gouverneure d'un air de défi. Doyle donna un coup de tête vers l'arrière pour replacer ses cheveux et cracha:

"Et maintenant? Vous semblez aimer me donner des ordres. Je les attends avec impatience".

Son impertinence venait chercher Ferguson au plus profond. Et elles le savaient toutes deux. Un jeu de qui aura le dessus. Qui montrera le moins d'intérêt à l'égard des moqueries ou des phrases cherchant à rabaisser l'autre. Un jeu que toutes deux prenaient plaisir à jouer.

Ferguson se pencha vers Franky pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et posa sa main sur son épaule à découvert. la détenue recula la chaise en criant:

"Lâche moi"!

La gouverneure fit un pas derrière et se tourna vers Vera.

"Vous me serez d'une aide ce soir plus que vous ne le croyez chére députée.  
-Que dois-je faire Gouverneure"?

Malgré ses tremblements, Vera n'avait pas hésité sur ses mots cette fois-ci. Elle redoutait ce qui allait lui être demandé, mais prit tout de même une grande inspiration et la retint.

"Amenez-moi ce petit sac noir posé sur la table".

Ferguson baissa son regard vers Franky pour lui faire comprendre qui contrôlait réellement ici. Vera revint avec le sac de velours noir, doux au touché, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir.

"Ouvrez-le pour moi je vous prie".

Bennett s'exécuta. Elle ouvrit le sac et posa ses mains en dessous pour l'offrir à deux mains à sa Gouverneure. Tel un présent, elle le tenait devant elle, à la hauteur de ses yeux; à la hauteur des attentes de Ferguson. Cette dernière plongea sa main dedans et commença à sortir une corde blanche qui avait été soigneusement rangé dans le compartiment. Franky, observant la scène qui était en premier plan se cambra:

"C'est quoi ces conneries!? J'ai pas signé pour ça! Faites juste me dire ce que vous voulez de moi qu'on en finisse et que je puisse retourner me coucher! Notre  
discussion d'aujourd'hui n'était pas assez"?

Ferguson fit fi des arguments de Franky. La femme dominante tira sur les deux bouts de cordes qui dépassaient et d'un geste expert tira dessus, ce qui fit cascader la corde  
laiteuse jusqu'au sol.

La gouverneure esquissa un sourire et répondit à Franky:

"Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas peur de moi.  
\- Mais je n'ai pas peur! Je crois simplement que tout ceci n'est pas nécessaire!  
\- Croyez-en mon expérience Mlle Doyle, ceci EST nécessaire".

La femme imposante se déplaça vers l'arrière de la chaise et Franky tenta de se lever, mais une main pesante la ramena sur la chaise; un pouce enfoncé dans le creux de sa clavicule. Franky couina de douleur, et regarda derrière elle avec un regard meurtrier. Le visage de Ferguson était tout près du sien, toujours en train d'appuyer sur le point de pression peu confortable qui faisait grimacer Franky.

"Maintenant, plus vous allez coopérer Mlle Doyle, plus facile ce sera pour nous deux et plus vite vous retournerez à votre lit. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre"?

En guise de réponse, Franky fit un bruit qui marqua son désaccord, contraste flagrant avec le fait qu'elle se faisait maintenant attacher les mains sur le dossier de la chaise. Vera observait le tout, déconcertée. Elle éprouvait une sensation nouvelle. Des frissons lui parcourait l'échine et des questions bombardaient son esprit. Quelle sensation cela faisait que de se faire restreindre ainsi? Que de savoir que tout n'est qu'un jeu pervers où elle n'aurait aucune chance de réussir, car même si elle essayait de tenir tête, elle y perdrait des plumes... NON! Elle ne pouvait point penser une telle situation entre elle et sa gouverneure. Avec personne non plus. Jamais. Ce n'était pas ses pensées. Le sommeil commençait à la gagner et son imagination divaguait. Sa rationalité toujours droite et vraie commençait à se dissiper dans cette pièce hors du commun dont elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de son existence. Ce qui se passait ici était hors de la ligne du temps réel. Son corps ressentait des pulsations à des endroits intimes qui ne faisait qu'envenimer sa mentalité chaste et pure.

"Je suis surprise de voir à quel point ce fut facile de vous attirer ici Mlle Doyle.  
\- Ouais eh bien j'ai toujours aimé les petites conversations qui peuvent se dire dans l'obscurité de la nuit. De plus, je me doutais bien que vous aviez quelque chose pour moi avec votre phrase aguicheuse plus tôt aujourd'hui... Comme quoi vous aimeriez me comprendre?  
\- Votre attitude n'est pas de celles que je mettrai plus d'effort à soutenir.  
\- J'ai jamais demandé à être ici. C'est vous qui m'avez fait demandé...  
\- Il est vrai... Il est vrai..."

Ferguson était perdue dans ses idées, sombres et minutieusement construites pour que ses plans soient mit à exécution sans encombre. Elle revient à elle-même et sans une émotion dit à Franky:

"Vous savez Mlle Doyle, l'escrime est comme un jeu d'échec vivant. Un accord où les réflexes fonctionnent seulement lorsque l'on combine le corps et l'esprit ensemble tout le temps.  
\- Et vous souhaitez en arriver où avec tout cela?  
\- Tout est calculé. Pour arriver au but ultime il faut à tout moment s'assurer que chaque geste posé donnera l'effet escompté et si tel n'est point le cas alors ils faut savoir se retourner sur son idée initiale pour contrer le tout. Il faut savoir jouer son jeu intelligemment et prendre ce qu'il nous faut.  
\- Cela ne m'aide toujours pas à savoir pourquoi vous m'avez attaché à une chaise dans une pièce sinistre....  
\- Patience..."

La gouverneure glissa sa main dans la poche de son veston et en sorti les gants de cuir. D'un geste délicat et cérémonieux, elle les déplia et enfila le premier gant sur sa main gauche dans un craquement de cuir. Elle prit le deuxième gant et fit de même pour la droite, s'assurant d'un geste de prière que les commissures de ses doigts était parfaitement placés dans les gants de cuir noir. Ses mains robustes, gantées d'une telle armure, donnaient une toute nouvelle énergie à cette femme de forte carrure à la posture militaire. Ne se souciant pas des regards posés sur elle, Ferguson prenait ce moment pour elle. Un acte religieusement orchestré. Franky la regardait avec questionnement.

Enivrant.

Vera se repositionna et racla sa gorge alors qu'elle baissa la tête et leva les yeux vers sa gouverneure. Elle devait trouver un moyen de cacher ce qui se passait à l'instant dans son corps. Elle se serait jetée à genoux devant cette femme de pouvoir. D'où venait toutes ces idées? Elle ne comprenait pas que sa supérieure pouvait lui faire un tel effet. Ses joues brûlaient d'un rouge écarlate. Elle aurait enlevé son veston qui semblait lui mettre un poids considérable sur les épaules telle une peau d'ours. Ferguson, sa communion terminée, déplaça son regard vers Vera. Elle vit le combat intérieur qui avait commencé. Un sourire apparût sur son visage dépourvu d'émotion. L'heure n'était pas aux discussions philosophiques sur le pourquoi du comment certaines choses font ressentir des chaleurs incontrôlables à certaines personnes. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

"Dites-moi Mlle Doyle. Vous avez écrit ces lettres à l'ex-gouverneure... Pourquoi? Qu'y avait-il entre vous deux? Dois-je vous rappeler qu'elle était fiancée à un homme?  
\- Vous voulez avoir des détails croustillants pour pouvoir vous faire des images en pensant à moi gouverneure? Faites vous plaisir! Je n'ai simplement pas beaucoup de viande à vous lancer si vous avez déjà lu mes lettres...  
\- Je veux l'entendre de vous. Les mots écrits ne décrivent pas toujours les émotions ressenties lorsque dites. Vous semblez attirée par le pouvoir Mlle Doyle. L'ex-gouverneure, vous êtes Top Dog... pour l'instant... et ne me dites pas que vous n'abusez point de ce statut pour arriver à vos fins... quels qu'ils en soient. J'ai même cru entendre que vous vous en étiez pris à Bea Smith quand je l'ai remise en général avec les autres détenues... Tssk Tssk... n'avez-vous pas honte de prendre avantage sur une personne en position de faiblesse pour montrer votre supériorité?  
\- Je ne parlerais pas si j'étais vous gouverneure". Une main de fer gantée de cuir s'abattu sur le visage de la détenue. Vera tourna son visage et grimaça, effet primaire de l'empathie. 

"Pfff. Vous n'aimez pas quand les gens vous disent la vérité"?

L'autre joue recevit le même traitement du revers de la main. Ferguson n'aimait pas que ses gestes soient inégaux. Garder une certaine stabilité perpétré à cause de son trouble obsessionnel compulsif. Les joues prenaient une teinte rouge qui fit en sorte que Ferguson se mordit les lèvres de désir. Comme elle aimait cette couleur, synonyme de rage et de passion à la fois.

"Vous ne pouvez avoir le dessus avec moi Mlle Doyle". Sa voix froide résonna dans la pièce telle un écho des enfers.

"Difficile de se défendre physiquement dans la position dans laquelle je suis... Ferguson".

La main forte de la gouverneure empoigna le visage de Doyle dans une pince. Pressant son pouce d'un côté et le majeur et l'annulaire de l'autre.

"Dites-moi ce que je souhaite savoir. Quelle était votre relation avec l'ex-gouverneure Davidson". Ses doigts se faisaient insistants dans sa chair.

"Davidson était intéressée par moi. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, belle et intéressante comme elle était, comment refuser? Je suis entrée dans son jeu. Ses lèvres goûtent le baume à lèvre aux cerises et si j'avais attentu un peu plus longtemps et que vous n'étiez pas apparu dans le portait, je l'aurais prise à nue sur le bureau que vous utilisez et désinfectez probablement à tous les jours.  
-Vous croyez que tout fonctionne avec vos charmes Mlle Doyle"?

La lèvre de Ferguson eut un spasme. Signe qu'il y avait un mécontentement dans la réponse. Signe aussi que Doyle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle pouvait faire passer beaucoup de choses avec ses charmes... sinon pourquoi serait-elle ici? La gouverneure voulait tout faire pour garder Franky dans l'établissement. L'utiliser pour son propre plaisir  
pervers. Le jeu n'avait pas autant de défi avec Vera. Elle était trop vite à entrer dans ce jeu dangereux Innocente et aveugle de tout danger alors qu'elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup. Malléable à souhait par contre... ce qui pouvait avoir un bon côté à celui qui saurait l'utiliser.

"Vous savez, je suis très déçu. J'avais beaucoup d'attentes envers nous. Mais vous avez craché sur ma proposition alors que nous aurions pu former une alliance des plus fortes et profitables... Vous, chef de meute dans la cours et moi, au sommet de l'administration".

Vera était sous le choc. Comment sa gouverneure pouvait parler d'une telle alliance devant elle?! Son propre bras droit, amputé et jeté. Un organe dont elle n'aurait pas besoin pour vivre. Le remplacer par une prothèse de robocop qui serait sans merci... Elle se sentait impuissante face à la situation. Si seulement elle avait pu trouver quelque chose à dire pour défendre sa position... Au lieu de cela, elle baissa la tête une fois de plus en guise de soumission.

"Ha! Eh bien on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on souhaite dans la vie... pas vrai Ferguson"?

Insolente une fois de plus. La gouverneure devait passer à la phase suivante de son plan. Franky devait être remise à sa place avant de prendre trop d'assurance.

"Vous plus que d'autres dans cette prison devriez savoir que le pouvoir donne de l'immunité sur plus d'un point d'attaque Mlle Doyle. Vous pouvez faire des choses que d'autres n'oseront jamais par faute de manque de pouvoir.  
\- Seriez-vous en train d'essayer de m'amadouer pour que je me plie à vos volontés sur l'accord de tantôt?  
\- Oh non... non non non... Vous m'avez déçu une fois, je refuse de faire la même erreur une fois de plus. Non... Il serait temps par contre que vous gouttiez à votre propre remède.  
\- Attendez... quoi?! Qu'allez-vous me faire?! Hey! Hey! Je vous parle! Répondez-moi"!

Ferguson fit un signe de tête à Vera pour qu'elle s'approche. La gouverneure plongea sa main dans le sac de velours et sorti un carreau de tissu blanc, minutieusement plié. Alors que Franky criait encore des insanités, Ferguson ordonna à Vera d'aller chercher la bouteille de 2 litres d'eau non loin d'elle, de revenir et de se tenir prête pour les prochains ordres. Alors que la députée gouverneure s'affairait à la tâche, sa supérieure se rendit de l'autre côté de la pièce et alluma une petite radio. De la musique classique se mit à jouer. Elle revint à Franky avec un sourire sur son visage.

"Oh... de la musique d'ambiance? Vous essayez de me séduire gouverneure"?

Ferguson fit fi de son commentaire et commença à déplier le morceau de tissu en le contemplant. Se concentrant sur la musique, elle se mit dans une sorte de transe pour ce qui allait suivre. La musique classique avait un pouvoir indéniable sur elle. La gouverneure relâchait tout tension et pouvait avoir le focus sur son but ultime lorsqu'elle entendait cette musique d'ambiance.

Vera était de retour avec la bouteille. Elle attendait la suite.

"Tu me fait pas peur! Je dirai aux autres à quel point t'es instable mentalement!  
\- Oh vraiment? Ne crois tu pas que certains s'en doutent? Et que fais tu de toutes celles qui te voient comme une tête forte? Ce serait triste de perdre ce statut parce que tu n'as pas été assez forte Francesca".

Franky grogna. Elle détestait que les gens l'appellent par son prénom. Elle savait bien que c'était un affront que de tutoyer la gouverneure et que cette dernière à voulu lui rendre la pareille. La femme en pouvoir glissa sa main de cuir sur la joue de la détenue. Cette odeur de cuir, Franky la connaissait bien. Souvenirs de nuits torrides et de pulsions animales, ce qu'elle sentait la torturait. Autant qu'elle lui procurait des frissons de désir qu'une hargne sans merci. La personne qui se tenait au bout du gant n'était pas non plus le genre de femme que Franky trouvait particulièrement attirant. Physiquement du moins. Psychologiquement, elle était encore au stade de la réflexion. Cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle aurait due dès le début nier tout sentiment favorable pour la gouverneure... mais parfois, certaines actions changent la donne. Pour se laisser du temps et pour ne rien laisser paraître, la détenue essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'écarter son visage de cette main gantée.

"T'es complètement sautée" lâcha Doyle les dents serrées.

Sans se préoccuper des commentaires disgracieux qui continuaient de sortir de la bouche de la détenue, Ferguson continua ce qu'elle avait commencé.

"Laissez moi vous expliquer comment tout ce déroulera. Premièrement, je vais délicatement poser ce tissus sur votre visage". En expliquant, Ferguson empoigna Franky par les  
cheveux pour tirer sa tête vers l'arrière. Un glapissement se fit entendre alors que le geste sans délicatesse se produisait. Doyle lança un dernier regard à la gouverneure du coin des yeux alors que ses haletements se faisaient plus prononcés. La dernière chose que Ferguson vit sur le visage de Franky était sa bouche qui montrait toutes ses dents tel un chien prêt à mordre. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

"Mlle Bennett, pourriez-vous ouvrir la bouteille pour moi je vous prie".

En une fraction de seconde, Vera glissa le sac sous son bras et ouvrit la bouteille. Elle la tendit, étiquette vers Ferguson de ses deux mains.

"Je vais maintenant prendre la bouteille pour ensuite verser tranquillement - elle accentua le mot tranquillement alors qu'elle exécutait l'action - l'eau sur votre visage. Cette pratique Mlle Doyle s'appelle communément la torture par l'eau. Une technique simple, mais efficace qui sert à faire parler ceux qui se taisent ou encore à punir. Comme dans votre cas. Vous devriez déjà sentir les effets de la noyade simulée. Vos poumons, ne pouvant aller chercher de l'air exempt d'eau sous forme liquide n'aura d'autre choix que de prendre ce qui vient. Une sensation désagréable de brûlure des poumons se fera sentir. Ils seront en feu, car vous ne pourrez vous arrêter de tousser pour recracher le tout".

Ferguson faisait glisser l'eau sur le carré de cotton blanc d'une main de maître. Alors qu'elle donnait ses explications elle avait un mouvement avec sa tête qui continuait de suivre la musique en fond. L'eau cascadait de chaque côtés du visage de Franky. Le liquide qui venait frôler ses tragus la faisait frissonner d'inconfort. La femme sadique empoigna ses cheveux de plus bel pour contrôler les spasmes et éviter que le tissu se retrouve par terre. Le restant de l'eau parcourait son menton et dégoulinait dans le creux de son cou pour se loger sur sa camisole blanche qui était devenue aussi trempée que le tissus qui lui recouvrait le visage.

Vera regardait la scène, une expression de surprise et d'intrigue marquait son visage. Confuse, elle se demandait s'il valait mieux interférer, dire quelque chose ou tout simplement observer. Elle opta pour la troisième et se rendit compte qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure presqu'au sang en observant la gouverneure démontrer autant de pouvoir et d'expertise. La petite femme tenta de chasser ces images qui voulait prendre contrôle de son esprit. Ceux qui commençaient à la corrompre doucement, langoureusement,  
d'une étrange manière possessive. Son cœur et son corps souhaitaient s'abandonner à cette folie sadique et perverse alors que sa tête elle, avait gardé l'emprise sur la rationalité. Elle prit une grande inspiration en souhaitant ainsi calmer ses ardeurs.

Franky commença à s'étouffer alors que l'eau continuait de tomber sur son visage recouvert. Les spasmes avaient pris contrôle de son corps qui se battait maintenant pour survivre dans cette position des plus soumise et inconfortable.

Ferguson prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir Franky ainsi et un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle pensait au fait qu'elle était la seule et unique qui avait le pouvoir d'arrêter le tout.

Alors que des visions de mortalités parcourait sans relâche le cerveau de Franky, Ferguson lâcha prise. Au même instant, la détenue rejetta sa tête vers l'avant, toussant sans relâche malgré ses poumons brûlants. sa tête recroquevillée sur son torse du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, ses cheveux mi longs bruns qui lui collaient au visage, sa camisole qui maintenant laissait transparaître aux yeux de toutes des monts érigés. Était-ce un produit de l'eau froide qui avait fait son chemin ou une raison plus obscure pouvait-elle se cacher derrière tout cela? La gouverneure avait bien entendu pris conscience des effets engendrés par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle lécha l'entrée de ses lèvres avec le bout de sa langue avant de poser son regard sur Vera qui regardait la scène, en béatitude. La commissure du côté droit de sa bouche se leva en même temps que son sourcil. Ferguson aurait d'autres plans à mettre en oeuvre...

La gouverneure se retourna vers Doyle et empoigna son visage avec sa main une fois de plus.

"Alors, comment se sent-on après avoir quasiment frôlé la mort par la noyade? Je suis certaine que Mlle Smith et vous aurez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Elle pourra parler de comment elle s'est sentie quand vous lui avez plongé la tête dans l'évier rempli d'eau dans la salle des toilettes, et vous... de notre petite rencontre. Hmm"?

Sans détourner son regard de Franky, la gouverneure redonna la bouteille à Mlle Bennett qui la referma directement et la plaça dans ses mains, une dans l'autre derrière son dos en signe d'attente.

"Pourquoi vous me faites ça"? Demanda Franky alors qu'elle cherchait encore son souffle.

"Saviez vous Mlle Doyle que les animaux sauvages ne tuaient jamais pour le sport? que l'être humain est le seul à qui la torture et la mort de son prochain lui procure de l'amusement?  
\- Alors ce n'est que par amusement? Me torturer ainsi?  
-Vous m'avez déçu. Je refuse d'être déçue. Si jamais cela venait à se reproduire, vous pouvez me croire que je n'irai pas de main morte avec vous". Ferguson se tourna vers Vera. "Mlle Bennett, pourriez-vous détacher Mlle Doyle et la ramener à sa cellule je vous prie?  
-Oui gouverneure".

Elle se rendit derrière Franky alors que cette dernière et Ferguson se fixaient et semblaient se parler par télépathie. La gouverneure leva la tête, inspira profondément et un air de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage. Une fois libre de ses liens, Franky massa ses poignets pour faire passer le mal qu'elle y ressentait. Ferguson prit alors les mains de la détenue et un air surprit figea le visage de celle-ci alors que la gouverneure se mit à masser ses mains. Elle pouvait sentir à travers les gants de cuir qui la recouvrait les mains froides de Franky.

"Il était plus que temps que je vous fasse enlever ces cordes Mlle Doyle. Vos mains n'avait presque plus de circulation sanguine... peut-être avez vous trop tiré dessus en vous débattant"?

Vera, intriguée, regardait la scène alors qu'elle remettait la corde dans le sac de velours. Pourquoi la gouverneure, si sadique l'instant d'avant, était aussi attentionnée... C'était une partie de Ferguson qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné en la voyant. Agira-t-elle de la même façon avec elle? Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait assister à tout cela? C'était une relation nouvelle qui se forgeait entre ces deux femmes et seul l'avenir pouvait apporter les réponses aux questionnements de la députée gouverneure.

"Voilà Mlle Bennett, vous pouvez la ramener à sa cellule. Ce sera tout".

Vera se tourna vers la gouverneure pour lui dire quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas le temps. Pas devant une détenue. Elle aurait le temps de parler à Ferguson dans son bureau plus tard. Vera escorta Franky à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Ferguson resta encore un moment, fixant la flaque d'eau au sol. Ce n'était pas le seul étendu d'eau dans la salle. Toute cette action l'avait excité au plus haut point et la rendait inconfortable. Faire tout cela devant Vera lui avait procuré des plus grands plaisirs. Elle n'avait pas considéré de garder sa députée gouverneure lors de cette petite soirée improvisée, mais son caractère soumis fut d'une aide remarquable. Elle songerait à lui faire faire... des choses. Rien qu'à penser à tout cela, Ferguson sentit des picotements dans son bas ventre. Elle décida de se changer les idées en ramassant la pièce. La gouverneure se pencha et ramassa d'une pincée le tissu blanc par terre. Elle prit le sac en plastique qu'il y avait dans la pochette de velours et le déposa dedans. En le serrant, elle vit la corde qui avait été jeté dans le fond comme un vulgaire déchet. Cette image répugna Ferguson. Elle la sorti, la lassa comme elle l'avait mise au début et se jura de montrer à celle qui aspirait à de plus grandes ambitions comment serrer ce qui avait été utilisé après une séance. Une fois terminé, elle déplaça la chaise, prit la bouteille et ferma la radio. Elle se rendit à la porte, fit un dernier tour de la pièce des yeux et sortit.

Une fois rendue à son bureau, elle enleva ses gants de cuir un doigt à la fois et positionna les pouces face à face. Elle les déposa dans le coffre au mur de même que le sac et la bouteille. Son regard se fixa sur le mur alors qu'elle réfléchissait à quelle point c'était un jeu dangereux que d'avoir sorti Franky lors de sa première journée en fonction en tant que gouverneure. C'était nécessaire pour lui montrer qui gouvernait vraiment la prison à présent. Ensuite, il y avait Vera. Petite Vera fragile qu'elle a gardé plus longtemps alors que sa mère a besoin d'elle à la maison. Celle qui ne sait pas dire non. 

Un bruit sourd vint de la porte du bureau.

"Entrez.  
-Gouverneure, je suis certaine que Doyle ne dira r-  
-Shhh... Je sais très bien ce que je fais et je sais aussi ce qui en adviendra.  
-Oui gouverneure.  
-J'espère ne pas vous avoir retenu trop longtemps ce soir.  
-Oh non... ne... ne vous en faites pas... heum... je...  
-Vous...?  
-Pardonnez-moi. Oui. Je heum... ne m'attendais pas à une telle soirée.  
-Oh et bien j'espère que ce que vous avez vu ce soir n'affectera pas négativement ce que vous pensez de moi.  
-Oh non! Non... Je... Je vous voit encore comme la gouverneure en pouvoir que vous êtes.  
-En est-ce donc ainsi? Je présume qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui se passent dans votre tête en ce moment..." Elle esquisse un sourire.  
"Je ne peux vous cacher qu'il y a plusieurs questions qui traversent mon esprit. Je crois qu'avec ce que nous avons vécu ce soir nous pourrons bâtir une relation professionnelle solide.  
-Je ne le voyais pas ainsi, mais puisque vous le mentionnez, je dois dire qu'effectivement nous partageons quelque chose maintenant". Elle marqua une pause. "Et j'ai vu vos yeux".

Vera se mit à rougir instantanément. Ses oreilles brûlaient, ses mains tombèrent sur sa jupe crayon pour essayer d'arrêter les pulsations qui étaient maintenant revenues.

"Et... que disaient mes yeux gouverneure?  
Je suis certaine que je n'ai pas besoin de commenter. Vous le découvrirai bien assez vite si vous regardez dans vos sous-vêtements ce soir".

Morte de honte, Vera baissa la tête. C'en était trop pour elle. Ferguson épiait chacun de ses mouvements comme un vautour qui observe sa proie.

"Je...  
-Vous y penserai ce soir. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous aider à comprendre vos sentiments confus en ce moment. Nous en parlerons un autre soir.  
-Oui gouverneure.  
-Vous pouvez y aller.  
-M-Merci gouverneure.  
-Et souvenez-vous... je souhaite vous en entendre parler bientôt".

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est la raison pourquoi Boomers au début de la S2 Ep2 va s'excuser auprès de Bea. (Franky aurait parlé de cette nuit là dès que Boomers est sortie de la pièce de confinement et cette dernière se sentant coupable serait allée s'excuser). C'est aussi une des raisons pourquoi, lors de la scène de la fouille complète de Franky, Vera demanda si elle ne devait pas rester avec Ferguson...


End file.
